School tales
by Lillianna59
Summary: Une série de vignettes écrites du point de vue de Heero et concernant ses années au lycée de Fujisaki Alternate univers/traduction .
1. l'arrêt de bus

**Disclaimers : **Va y avoir du pigeon au menu ce soir, je le sens. Pas à moi... je vous l'ai déjà dix cents fois ç__ç

**Genre : **Humour/angst/sap/fluff/bons moments/AU/Lemon/drame/romance

**Couple :** heero - Duo. C'est tout... pour le moment :]

**Résumé :** Une série de vignettes écrites du point de vue de Heero et concernant ses années au lycée de Fujisaki.

**Rating :** M (pour toute la série)

**Note 1 :** ce texte ne m'appartient pas ; il est la traduction d'une fic de Kiyasama. Vous trouverez d'autres textes de l'auteur sur son site : (vous rajoutez les http, :, 2 slashs et 3 w réglementaires et vous devriez être capables de trouver facilement :) )

[ I don't own this text ; this is a traduction of a fic from Kiyasama. You'll find others works from this author on her site at ]

**Note 2 :** cette fic compte à l'origine pas moins de 3 arcs et une centaine de parties. Alors, pas d'impatience. Je la traduirai complètement de toute façon

Mais moins de blah blah, voici la fic :

**SCHOOL TALES - ARC I**

**01 ~ L'arrêt de bus**

**Lundi :**

Je me tiens sous mon grand parapluie rouge, les lourdes gouttes de pluie tombent sur et autour de moi en un staccato régulier comme j'attends que le bus arrive. J'éternue à nouveau et m'essuie le nez avec le revers de ma manche. Elle est déjà trempée par la pluie et je me demande pourquoi je reste encore debout sous cette soi-disant _protection_. Je soupire et lève la tête vers le ciel, regardant fixement les nuages gris qui continuent de nous baigner de leurs larmes. J'éternue à nouveau et, comme je m'apprête à lever encore le bras, je me trouve soudain à regarder un mouchoir blanc, tout simple.

Rien de spécial. Juste un mouchoir. Rien sur quoi j'aurais du appesantir.

Je le fixe un long moment avant de lever la tête pour regarder son propriétaire. Je rencontre son regard bleu sombre et tente de forcer un sourire sur mon visage.

"Me... Merci..." murmuré-je rapidement comme je cherche à l'atteindre. Je me mouche le nez, faisant une grande production de celui-ci. "Tu veux le récupérer?" demandé-je avec un haussement d'épaules tandis que je plie et replie le morceau de tissus souillé dans ma main. "Je pourrais juste le laver et..."

Mais il le saisit dans ma main avant que j'ai même eu le temps de terminer ma phrase et le replace dans sa poche.

_Mal élevé!_ proteste mon esprit comme je le regarde avec méfiance. Mais, là encore... il est vraiment bizarre.

C'est un nouvel élève - il a juste été admis la semaine dernière - et il est, aux dires de notre professeur, considéré comme l'esprit le plus brillant de notre pays. Pas que ça m'intéresse ou quoi que soit d'autre...

Mais ça m'intéresse! J'ai occupé une fois cette position - J'ai été une fois considéré comme l'esprit le plus brillant de mon lycée - et maintenant sa présence seule m'ennuie sans discontinuer.

Et de penser que j'ai à me tenir debout là avec lui à l'arrêt de bus tous les jours.

Quelle plaie!

Nous ne nous parlons presque pas. Il a en fait essayé de se montrer amical avec moi, mais je l'ai repoussé. Si j'ai quelque espoir de regagner ma position de meilleur élève du lycée, il faudra que je travaille plus dur. Il est mon rival, et les rivaux ne deviennent pas... _amis_. La pensée en elle-même suffit à me rendre malade

C'est déjà sacrément malheureux que nous ayons a prendre le même chemin pour rentrer tous les jours. Ce qui signifie que peu importe la vitesse avec laquelle je quitte l'école, j'aurai toujours affaire à lui qui se tient a côté de moi chaque après-midi à l'arrêt de bus.

Je soupire encore, puis j'éternue.

J'ai vraiment du attraper froid.

Je peux sentir le poids de son regard sur moi et je frissonne de dégoût.

_Arrête de me regarder! Arrête de me regarder, espèce de dingue!_

Finalement je peux plus le supporter. "Quoi? je m'écrie irrité. "J'ai quelque chose de collé au visage?"

Il me fixe un long moment, avant de secouer la tête et de se retourner de l'autre côté. L'abruti! Mais quel abruti!

Dieu merci, le bus arrive finalement et m'épargne l'occasion de lui dire ce que je pense vraiment de lui. Il monte dans le bus avant moi et se dirige vers l'arrière du bus. C'est une bonne chose, comme je m'installe confortablement quelque part à l'avant. Parce que je suis bien prêt de faire rentrer quelque bon sens dans sa caboche si jamais il me fixe encore de cette manière.

~*~

**Mardi :**

Nous avons eu une réunion du conseil des élèves, plus tôt cet après-midi. Je suis le président junior et il est seulement naturel que je devienne le président dans ma dernière année. J'ai travaillé dur pour arriver à cette position et rien ne va m'arrêter.

C'était avant que mon sempaï m'ait platement dit qu'_il_ allait être dans la course pour le poste.

Je mors dans mon Hot dog avec plus de férocité qu'il ne faudrait, je mâche rapidement plongé dans mes pensées comme je regarde furieusement le panneau "stop" près de moi.

Naturellement, j'aurais du m'y attendre, me répété-je à moi même. Ce n'était que plus "juste" qu'ils aient décidé d'intégrer le type le plus populaire de l'école au conseil des élèves. Cela amènerait plus de reconnaissance au comité, avaient-ils dit. Oh, grâce à lui, de plus en plus de gens souhaiteraient se joindre aux activités,...

Blah blah blah...

Des conneries, si vous voulez mon avis

C'est un après-midi assez chaud et humide ; comme je jette l'emballage de mon déjeuner dans la poubelle voisine, je me tends au bruit de sa démarche familière avant qu'il ne s'arrête près de moi. Je grogne et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi comme il aurait été normal et juste, le bus n'est il pas arrivé plus tôt? Pourquoi dois-je a nouveau être coincé avec lui?

" Comment va ton rhume?"

hein?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit? Il n'y a rien qui se prête a sourire!

"Ça... va bien" Je réussi à éructer aussi poliment que possible

"C'est bien" dit-il Ça a aurait été la cata si notre futur président avait été malade de la grippe

Là encore, l'arrivée du bus m'épargne de dire quelque chose qui m'aurait fait passer pour un idiot ; il monte avant moi.

Je me demande si il ne se fout pas de moi. je suis sur que si comme je le regarde s'assoir a sa place habituelle, au font du bus

Ouais, il se fout de moi acquiescé-je en moi-même ; un sentiment d'instance dépit se fait jour en moi. Et, pour une fois, je ne vais pas prendre sur moi et me coucher.

~*~

**Mercredi :**

Je suis en train de courir, espérant et priant de pouvoir attraper le bus de 17h30 cette fois-ci. Je sais qu'il est encore à l'école, parce que je suis passé devant lui alors qu'il régalait un groupe de "fan girls" geignardes et cajoleuses avec quelque histoire

J'avais un fan club autrefois. Bien sûr, je faisais comme s'il n'existait pas et j'acceptais leur égards comme un dû. Maintenant que j'y pense, cela sonnait comme plein de suffisance et d'arrogance de ma part, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, je n'étais pas particulièrement intéressé par aucune de ces filles, mais cela ne m'empêchait pourtant pas de me réjouir de leur attention et de leur indéfectible affection.

Je me rappelle qu'elle avaient consacré une journée spéciale en mon honneur! La Saint Valentin était un jour où tout paraissait aller le mieux du monde pour moi. J'étais la personne la plus aimée de toute l'école.

Mais plus maintenant. Depuis qu'_il_ était apparu, son groupe d'adorateurs avait bien grandit et le mien s'était réduit à un pathétique rien du tout.

Je me hérisse au babillage des filles qui envahit les allées comme je les traverse. Oh, il avait fait ceci et il avait fait cela. Il est si merveilleux... et il s'est proposé pour faire ceci, ceci et cela, pour celui-la, et celui-la, et celui-la. Et comme si ma peine et ma douleur n'étaient pas encore assez grande, à la Saint Valentin, il a pratiquement été inondé de lettres et de chocolats.

Ce jour-là, il m'en a même offert une boite.

Je l'ai jeté de colère. Il pense que je suis quoi au juste? Un mendiant?

Non! Non!!! Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent et je regarde avec horreur comme le bus que j'avais espéré attraper continue de disparaître au loin. Je tombe à genoux et pousse un cri de défaite. Je me demande si je n'ai pas irrité les dieux pour que ce fléau me tombe dessus

"On dirait que tu viens de rater le bus, nan?"

Je sens la bile acide remonter dans ma gorge et me force a ne pas m'abandonner à la colère à ce ton toujours aussi _amical_. Tout est de sa faute. Penser à lui m'a fait manquer le bus. Si seulement il n'avait pas été dans mes pensées, j'aurais couru plus vite!

Je me relève et brosse la poussière de mes genoux. Avec un léger reniflement, je commence à m'éloigner. Oui, c'est cela. Je marcherai jusque chez moi s'il le faut!

"Est-ce que tu rentres chez toi à pieds?"

Pourquoi tu ne t'en rends pas compte par toi même, toi le génie? raillé-je en moi-mêm.e

"C'est un peut loin, tu ne crois pas?"

J'accélère un peu.

"Et... je pense qu'il va se mettre à pleuvoir, aussi."

Quelques gouttes commencent à tomber et mes épaules s'affaissent sous la défaite.

"Tu veux partager mon parapluie...?"

"NON!! POURQUOI NE RESTES-TU PAS LOIN DE MOI? ET MÊLE-TOI DE TES OIGNONS TANT QU'ON Y EST!"

Quelques passants nous regardent avec étonnement, mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je le regarde froidement, le souffle court et haché, je remarque distraitement qu'il a reculé sous la réponse.

Bien. ça lui servira de leçon pour être un tel emmerdeur. Finalement, il m'adresse un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux avant de dire froidement

"J'ai compris le message. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'importunerai plus, Heero"

Et comme il fait demi-tour pour attendre de nouveau à l'arrêt de bus, je ne peux que regarder sa longue natte et me demander si je ne suis peut-être pas allez un peu trop loin.

~*~

**Jeudi : **

Mes pas me paraissent un peu plus lourd que la normale et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c'est juste la journée de manière générale.

ça a été un jour pluvieux, morne et pourtant humide. Je suppose que j'aurais du être heureux qu'il n'ait pas cherché à se montrer amical avec moi aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas offert de m'aider à ramener les livres à la bibliothèque. Il n'a pas essayé d'engager la conversation devant les casiers. Il ne m'a pas adressé ce petit signe de la main et cet ennuyeux sourire à chaque fois que je suis rentré dans la classe. Il ne m'a même pas offert de s'asseoir avec moi durant le déjeuner aujourd'hui

J'étais diablement heureux d'être enfin laissé seul en paix

N'est-ce-pas?

Je me tiens à côté du panneau 'stop" et me prépare à son arrivée. C'est mieux cette fois ci - de savoir que je n'aurai pas à affronter ses ennuyeuses petites excentricités.

Peut-être que si j'ai réellement de la chance, il ne se montrera pas aujourd'hui. Ah! mais connaissant mon sort maudit, je suis sûr que bientôt le son familier de ses pas se fera entendre et que je devrai avoir affaire avec lui une fois de plus

cinq minutes...

dix...

quinze minutes...

Je suis toujours seul

A contre-cœur, je jette un coup d'œil vers la place où il se tient habituellement, m'attendant à ce qu'il soit déjà là avec son grand parapluie bleu et ce petit sourire qu'il semble toujours me réserver.

Au lieu de quoi, je me retrouve à regarder une petite fille qui lèche sa sucette avec un plaisir évident.

_Où est-ce que tu es, espèce d'abruti? Le bus va bientôt arriver et tu vas le manquer!_

Qu'est... qu'est-ce-que je suis en train de penser? Comment pourrais-je possiblement être concerné par son sort? Je me moque de savoir s'il va se montrer ou non! C'est mieux comme ça... n'est-ce pas?!

Il va se montrer. Il se montre toujours. Bon, il est un peu en retard, c'est tout. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat

Mais comme je regarde le bus approcher je sens une panique sourde monter en moi? C'est généralement le dernier bus de la journée. Si il manque celui-ci...

"Eh gamin, tu montes ou quoi?"

Je cligne des yeux vers le chauffeur et avant de pouvoir me contrôler je lui dit rapidement "Mon... mon _ami_, il... il n'est pas encore la..."

"Oh, tu veux parler de celui avec les longs cheveux? Il a pris celui de 17h30. Alors tu montes, ou pas?

Cela me frappe - avec tant de force que je chancelle presque vers l'arrière d'incrédulité. IL... Il est rentré avant moi. Il est _parti_ avant moi. En une seule journée, j'ai réussi chassé.

Merde!

"Gamin??"

Mais, c'est une bonne chose de toute façon...pas vrai? Ouais, je ne voulais plus voir sa face d'abruti . C'est parfait et je suis heureux qu'il soit parti avant moi. Qui a besoin de le voir, de toute façon?

Alors pourquoi me trouvé-je à m'asseoir dans le fond de l'autobus aujourd'hui?

~*~

**Vendredi :**

OK, je trouve qu'il pousse cette histoire de bouderie un peu trop loin. D'accords, je lui ai crié dessus, mais il m'avais surpris, et j'avais tous les droits de crier...pas vrai?

Si seulement il ne m'avait pas posé cette question sortie de nulle part... toujours à essayer d'être aussi diablement gentil, toujours à être _joyeux_ et _gentil_ et juste... gah!

Il ne m'a pas encore adressé un mot de la journée. Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Il ne m'a pas souris... Il n'a pas...

Bien sur, je n'en ai rien à faire de tout cela parce que je suis heureux de ne plus avoir à m'en occuper.

j'enroule mes doigts autour de la poignée de mon parapluie et fixe avec morosité la flaque grandissante sous mes pieds. La pluie ne s'est pas calmée et le weekend s'annonce encore plus morne. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais la si tôt à regarder ma montre.

17h05

17h10

Les secondes passant, je me sens de plus en stupide.

17h15...

Et puis j'entends ses pas. Ils ne sont pas aussi rapides qu'avant et ils sonnent même encore plus lourds que les miens. J'ose relever la tête pour lui jeter un regard et comme nos yeux se rencontrent, je vois qu'il est très surpris de me voir là, debout devant lui. Il hésite un instant avant de prendre une expression un peu froide et réservée.

Je lui rend son regard froid avant de tourner mon visage de l'autre côté avec un léger reniflement. S'il ne me parle pas, alors je n'ai aucune intention d'initier la conversation non plus.

Et ainsi nous restons debout - comme deux guerriers solitaires sur un champ de bataille vide - aucun des deux ne disant rien... ou plutôt ne sachant pas que diable dire.

Il éternue soudain, et je le regarde avec méfiance. Il lève la tête et me lance un regard froid, comme s'il me défiait de dire quelque chose.

Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, son nez un peu rouge. Je secoue légèrement la tête et tend la main vers ma poche.

Après lui avoir fourré un mouchoir bleu dans les mains, je me détourne et regarde le bus qui maintenant s'approche de nous.

Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite dans ma poitrine et ma bouche s'assèche. Qu'est ce que je viens de faire? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fixe encore de cette manière?!

Mais de l'entendre se moucher le nez me fait pousser un soupir intérieur de soulagement.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je te le rende ou...?"

Je lui arrache des mains et le glisse dans ma poche comme je commence à me frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Je jurerais l'entendre marmonner "mal élevé" dans un souffle. Et comme je me dirige vers l'arrière du bus, je lui fais de la place avant de me tourner pour jeter un regard froid par la fenêtre.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et je jurerais pouvoir l'entendre sourire.

Hn! Et ne pense même pas une seconde que cela fait de nous des amis, Duo Maxwell.

Je veux juste être sûr que tu es au courant...

___________

Et voilà, ça sera tout pour cette première partie.

Oh là! L'est compliqué dans sa tête pour le coup le Hee-chan. Une vraie girouette. Et dans le déni le plus complet avec ça. ça nous promet de sacrés prises de tête avec Duo en perspective tout ça.

Bref, l'est pas sorti de l'auberge notre Dudulle national :D

Allez... Une chtite review pour mes vieux jours?

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Biz à tous

Lill


	2. Devise guerrière

**Disclaimers : **seule la devise est à moi, le reste.... ç_________________________ç

**Genre : **Humour/angst/sap/fluff/bons moments/AU/Lemon/drame/romance

**Couple :** 2+1 (Dudulle passe à l'action __)

**Résumé :** Une série de vignettes écrites du point de vue de Heero et concernant ses années au lycée de Fujisaki.

**Rating :** M (pour toute la série)

**Note 1 :** ce texte ne m'appartient pas ; il est la traduction d'une fic de Kiyasama. Vous trouverez d'autres textes de l'auteur sur son site : (vous rajoutez les http, :, 2 slashs et 3 w réglementaires et vous devriez être capables de trouver facilement :) )

[ I don't own this text ; this is a traduction of a fic from Kiyasama. You'll find others works from this author on her site at ]

**Note 2 :** cette fic compte à l'origine pas moins de 3 arcs et une centaine de parties. Alors, pas d'impatience. Je la traduirai complètement de toute façon

**Note de l'auteur : **Tout d'abord, merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des review et désolée de ne pas y avoir encore répondue. Mais sachez que pour une fois, j'ai une bonne raison : j'ai appris que j'étais admissible au dernier moment à un concours et du coup... bah j'ai du réviser pour l'oral en catastrophe. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour autre chose... Enfin, tout c'est bien passé et je devrais bientôt avoir une réponse.

Mais bon, assez de Laîus pour le moment. Voici la suite

_____

**Devise guerrière**

**Mercredi :**

"Que dites- vous de `Jeune, Virile et Intelligent?` Ca devrait faire parler les gens!"

"Ouais... comme ça ils croiront que je mène campagne pour une quelconque drogue sexuelle" répliqué-je avec impatience. "Et pourquoi dois-t-on utiliser le mot `viril` ici?"

Il se trouve que moi, j'aime bien ce mot, 'viril'. Il te fait paraître plus..."

"Vivant?" termine mon bon ami, Wufei, avec un léger haussement d'épaule comme il continue de dessiner ce qui ressemble à des épées sur son bloc-note.

Je suis actuellement dans une salle de classe avec trois de mes amis les plus proches - et malheureusement aussi mes directeurs de campagne - J'essaie de me préparer pour les prochaines élections du conseil des élèves. Le président actuel - notre excellent (croyez bien que j'utilise ce terme avec beaucoup de liberté) sempai - a décidé que d'autoriser les élèves à voter serait une meilleure manière de les obliger à s'investir dans l'école et les affaires lycéennes.

Je hais ce postulat

Qu'en est-il devenu de l'idée de choisir l'élève jugé le plus apte à jouer un rôle aussi important et distingué à lui tout seul? Je n'ai rien contre ce procédé démocratique, mais savoir que le natté va rentrer dans la course me montre bien que cette campagne que je me croyais acquise, m'a complètement échappé des mains. Je vais devoir dépendre des talents de gents dont je ne puisse pas m'enorgueillir

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par 'vivant'?" demandé-je avec irritation, "Est-ce que je suis mort là?"

"Tu pourrais tout aussi bien l'être", dit celui qui s'appelait Trowa dans un baillement. Il est grand, longiligne et attire les filles à lui d'une manière qui est un peu etonnante. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elles le trouvent si... sexy. "Tu ne parles pas beaucoup si ce n'est durant les débats ou quand tu réponds aux questions que pose le prof d'histoire par de longs discours verbeux.", finit-il avec un signe de la main. Ses mains sont longues, fines et bien manucurées, et je suis sûr qu'elles seraient agréables sur ma peau...

Avec brusquerie, je me force à arrêter de penser à cela. Merde! Ce n'est définitivement pas le bon moment pour penser à de telles choses!

Quatre, un blond qui a l'air d'evoir été la victime d'une de trop nombreuses attaques de fan girls, spécialement parce qu'il a l'air si "kawaaaiiiii" selon elles, prend un air consterné et montre qu'il est d'accord d'un hochement de tête. "Tu n'aimes même pas sourire quand les filles te regardent Heero. Et tout le monde sait qu'elles représentent la plus grande partie des électeurs. Tu dois les ranger derrière toi,ou sinon...

Il s'interrompt et je note qu'ils échanges tous les trois des regards complices

"Ou _il_ _le fera_.., c'est ça? fis-je avec un petit sourire méprisant. "C'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est ce pas?"

"Bah, il a raison" dit Wufei en hochant légèrement la tête, ses cheveux de jais dénoués, sur des épaules fortes. C'est vraiment un beau mec - pour celui qui aime l'exotique, typé beauté asiatique, fort et silencieux. "Tu as besoin de changer de look mon ami, et rapidement"

"Non merci, je passe mon tour. Je roule des yeux et me rasseois lourdement sur ma chaise. Seul Le tic tac ridiculeusement bruyant de l'horloge au dessus du tableau noir brise le silence qui retombe sur notre groupe. On entend le léger bruit d'un seau en métal trainé sur le sol, sans doute le gardien qui passe une dernière fois la serpière dans le hall. Au travers les larges vitres, les derniers rayons d'un soleil couchant remplissent la pièce relativement vide tandis que des ombres noires se forment autour des tables et des chaises. Et dans ce déploiement d'ombre et de lumière, mes bons amis paraissent tel des objets esquissés dans un tableau impressionniste.

De son stylo, Quatre commence à taper la pancarte qu'il avait plannifier de décorer avec notre devise de campagne et soudain se lève d'une manière plutôt abrupte.

"Je l'ai!"

Nous ne lui offrons comme réponse que des grognements sans enthousiasme, mais cela ne le décourage pas comme il nous jette un coup d'oeil umpatient : " Que dites-vous de Heero Yui - Un Physique, Des Muscles, Un Cerveau!"

Nous le regardont tous avec incrédulité. "Tu... tu n'es pas sérieux... n'est-ce pas?" lui demandé-je d'une voix que j'ai du mal à reconnaître comme mienne.

"Est-ce que ce n'était pas la devise de ton fan club l'année passée, Heero? dit Wufey dans une gloussement

"Ne me force pas a m'en souvenir", je gémis a l'image soudaine de trois filles qui ricannent bêtement et soulévent la bannière avec ses foutus mots devant mes yeux pour approbation" Je la détestais. Tu le sais bien, Quatre."

Il marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à 'Pourquoi est-ce que je ne réfléchi pas moi-même à quelque chose, puisque je suis tellement intelligent' avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, un air maussade sur le visage. Je me fais soudain l'effet d'être un salaud à me comporter d'une telle manière. Mes amis ont fait de leur mieux pour m'aider à gagner (même si pour être honnète, leurs méthodes sont loins d'avoir une quelconque utilité) et je suis là, à n'être content de rien.

"Au moins, laisse-moi jusqu'à demain pour y penser, ok? dis-je avec un sourire de réconfort. Oui, heureusement d'ici à demain, je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose de tangible à utiliser.

Quelque chose qui rendrait les électeurs enthousiastes à l'idée de faire de moi le Président du conseil des lycééens!

~ * ~

**Mercredi, 23h55 :**

Grand dieu, Un Physique, Des Muscles, Un Cerveau m'apparaît être une si bonne idée en cet instant!

.

..

Merde!

~ * ~

**Jeudi :**

Je pense que je vais m'effondrer et litteralement pleurer comme je regarde Quatre accrocher avec bonheur la (très belle) bannière sur le tableau d'affichage. Je l'ai appelé plus tôt ce matin pour lui donner avec réserve mon accord au sujet du slogan et je suis plus que scotché par la rapidité avec laquelle il a été capable de la réaliser.

"Voilà!" il sourit et hoche la tête avec satisfaction. Brillant avec la force d'une balise étaient écrits en bleu, en rouge et en jaune les mots :

HEERO YUI - UN PHYSIQUE, DES MUSCLES, UN CERVEAU! VOTEZ POUR LUI OU SOYEZ HORS DU COUP!

Je vais essayer d'oublier les petits coeurs et les décorations en forme de fleurs autour des mots. Je supposerai juste qu'il a fait cela afin de gagner le vote des filles

"Oh! oh!..."

"Quoi?" J'ai les nerfs en pelotte et je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas le montrer, mais à l'expression de son visage, je peux juste dire que mes pires craintes viennent juste d'être confirmées.

"Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie?"

Je pourrais reconnaître n'importe où et n'importe quand cette voix à la fois criarde et perçante. Elle n'appartient à personne d'autre que Hilde Schbeiker - La présidente du Fan club de Duo Maxwell. Debout derrière elles je vois, portant toutes un pins à l'effigie de mon rival sur leur bouse d'écolière et un béret violet sur le tête, ses sous-fifres, toutes prêtes à me dévorer tout cru pour leur déjeuner.

"Qu'est ce que signifie quoi?" demande Quatre en fronçant les sourcils. Une petite foule est déjà en train de se former et je me sens de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Je repère Trowa et Wufey en train de se frayer un passage jusqu'à nous et je laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement... mais, peut-être n'aurais-je pas du.

"Ce tableau était réservé à notre affiche!" beugle à nouveau Hilde. "Nous, les membres du fan club de Duo Maxwell avons spécifiquement demandé cet emplacement pour notre affiche! Maintenant, enlevez la vôtre!"

"Je ne vois pas le moindre nom sur cet emplacement, aussi, vous n'avez aucun droit de me demander d'enlever quoi que ce soit!"

"Nous avons un accord signé!" Elle sort une feuille de papier du sac autour de sa taille et nous le colle au visage, mais avant que nous ayons le temps de dire quelque chose, celui-si disparait de là où il vient de sortir.

"Que...?"

"Voilà la preuve!" dit elle souriant avec suffisance."Maintenant, enlevez la ou nous allons l'arracher!"

Quelqu'un se met à scander 'Arrachez la!' et avant que je ne le sache, le couloir tout entier est rempli d'élèves (certains n'ayant pas même la moindre idée de ce qui se passe), tous criant à plein poumon afin que l'on arrache quelque chose.

Je jure qu'à un moment quelqu'un dit "Enlevez la!!', mais là encore...

Cette journée peut elle encore empirer pour moi?

~*~

Apparemment c'est possible.

Non seulement je suis collé, mais je dois aussi passer la serpière dans 5 classes après les cours! Quatre s'en est tiré à bon compte et je pense que c'est parce que Madame Hinata a un faible pour le blond.

Ma bannière a été décrochée et placée quelque part ailleurs. Petite consolation, Hilde n'a pas eu l'emplacement non plus. A la place, l'équipe de Basket du Lycée a fini par l'obtenir - ils y annoncent les cessions d'entraînement pour ce trimestre. Je veux m'entraîner à nouveau. J'étais membre de l'équipe l'année passée, mais j'ai du abandonner en mileu d'année car j'étais trop occupé à étudier pour mes examens.

Comme je vais passer un coup de balai dans la classe 3-2 (ma classe), j'entends un bruit de course derrière moi. Les cours sont terminés et la plupart des élèves sont déjà rentrés chez eux pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à laisser quelqu'un me voir dans cette situation et je crois pouvoir me précipiter dans la classe assez rapidement. Excepté qu'en fait, c'est... _lui_!

"Cache moi!" dit-il rapidemement tout en continuant de courrir vers moi. J'essaye de me préparer à l'impact comme il n'y a nulle part où courir, mais il place une main sur mon bras et me tire littéralement dans la classe jusqu'à l'un des longs placards situé à l'arrière de la pièce. Il me pousse à l'intérieur et rentre juste après . Comme il ferme la porte derrière lui, nous sommes maintenant pressé si étroitement l'un contre l'autre que je peux sentir la moindre parcelle de son corps contre le mien.

Merde! Oh Merde!

Sa lourde respiration - non, notre lourde respiration remplit l'esapce exigu. Mon coeur bat si vite et si bruyamment que je suis sur qu'il peut l'entendre. Je suis pressé contre le mur du fond, il est incliné... bon... pressé contre moi avec une main placée contre chaque côté de notre prison. Il y a de la sueur sur sa peau rougie et quelques gouttes tombent sur ma joue . A travers les fentes étroites de la porte du placard, se faufillent des petits rayons de lumière qui revèlent ses yeux violets à mon regard. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne les aurais pas remarqués sans la lumière. Ces yeux sont bien assez saisissants comme cela

J'essaye de bouger et réalise bientôt mon erreur. Mon genou tremble un peu et il gémit doucement. J'ouvre rapidement la bouche pour m'excuser commej'imagine l'avoir frappé aux parties genitales, mais il m'apparaît bientôt que cela n'avait pas été un gemissement de douleur, en soi.

Oh Putain!

"Pourquoi?" J'humecte mes lèvres et essaye de nouveau, mes joues me brûlent comme je remarque son regard intense posé sur moi. "Pouquoi sommes-nous dans ce placard déjà?"

"Ils sont après moi..." repond-il avec autant de douceur que celle que j'avais mise dans ma question. Son souflle chaud (il a du macher du chewing gum ou quelque chose du même genre) caresse ma peau fièvreuse et j'essaye de détourner la tête. "J'étais en route pour rentrer chez moi et ils étaient... là à m'attendre..."

"Hilde?"

"Ouais. Elle est est plutôt..."

"flippante?"

"Oh oui."

"Elle est Ok..." Suis-je vraiment en train de prendre la défense de la cruelle sorciere de la classe 3-1? Cette fille hait jusqu'au sol que je foule.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes?"

"Eh..."

"J'en pensais tout autant"

"Tu pensais quoi? Ooh..."

"Désolé! Je t'ai fais mal..."

"Non... non... j'ai juste..." Mon aine me lance d'une manière qui n'est pas totalement désagréable.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de faire ça..."

"Non... ça... ça va."

"Vraiment?"

"Non..."

"Désolé"

"Ouais... si tu veux"

Bien assez tôt, nous entendons leurs voix - spéciallement celle de Hilde

"Vous êtes sûres de l'avoir vu rentrer ici?"

Il se tend contre moi et je me trouve à me raidir en réponse. Je suis plus inquiet de ce qui se passera si quelqu'un venait à rentrer ici pour me trouver coincer dans ce placard avec lui! Mon érection ne va pas aider ma cause si des gens commencent à me lancer "tapette" à la tête. Je supplie juste les dieux et les implore qu'il ne bouge pas autant une fois encore, sinon je ne serai jamais capable de sortir.

"ça a l'air vide..."

Derrière la tête de Duo, je peux voir l'ombre de Hilde dancer devant notre cachette. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté et commence soudainement à éprouver la seconde chose que je ne voulais pas éprouver à cet instant :

La Démangeaison

"Flutte! Es-tu sûre de l'avoir vu entrer ici, Maria?!"

Ce sont mes côtes. Mes côtes me démangent... et maintenant, c'est entre mes cuisse. Oh merde,pas ça!

"Je vois les affaires d'Heero là-bas... mais où est Heero?"

Foutues bonnes femmes! Mais sortez donc! Je suis en train de mourir là!

Duo me reguarde avec une vague inquiétude. De sa bouche, il mime les mots : "Tu vas bien?" Je combats le désir de hurler 'Non! Non! Espèce de démon tentateur! Je ne vais pas bien, et tout est de ta faute!' Mais je serre les dents et secoue à nouveau la tête. "Je vais bien" mimé-je silecieusement en retour.

Du diable si je vais bien!

C'est dans mes cheveux maintenant, et je ne peux pas vraiment l'atteindre puisque je suis coincé par Duo. J'essaye de bouger ma tête un peu afin d'atténuer la gêne, mais à ma surprise, je sens des doigts forts s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux et je lève un peu la tête pour le fixer, étonné.

Il commence à me masser le cuir chevelu. Je vois un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage tandis qu'il continue de caresser et d'évacuer la tension. Avant que je ne puisse contrôler ma bouche, je gémis et puis sursaute quand Duo me masse un peu.

"Vous avez entendu quelque chose?"

"Des fantômes, peut-être..."

"Les fantômes n'existent pas, Maria!"

"Eh, que faites-vous ici les filles? L'ecole est fermée pour aujourd'hui! Il est 18h!"

"Nous sommes désolées, Mr Tanaka!"

Merci mon dieu!

Une fois que le bruit de leur pas décroit jusqu'à devenir non-existant, Duo ouvre la porte derrière lui et le diable si mes jambes ne tremblent pas car la chose suivante que je sais, c'est que je tombe directement sur lui, à même le sol!

"Dé... désolé..." Je commence à m'excuser aussitôt tandis que je fais un effort pour me relever ; mais il apparaît que Duo n'en a pas encrore terminé avec moi. Fermement, il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et je suis sûr que maintenant mes yeux sont aussi rond que des soucoupes.

"Je veux juste te remercier de m'avoir protégé" dit il avec un sourire qui, en réponse, précipite littéralement mon pouls dans une course effrénée. Mantenant, je peux vraiment voir pourquoi les filles sont folles de lui. Il irradie de charme comme les abeilles font du miel.

_Il rayonne de charme_

"Te protéger? De quoi diable parles-tu?" Et que diable est en train de faire mon corps ? Pourquoi mon érection ne diminue-t-elle pas le moins du monde? Oh Dieu, si il le sait...!"

Il enfonce à nouveau ses doigts dans mes cheveux et parvient à m'immobiliser. Ce large sourire s'efface un peu, et je peux voir à quel point ses yeux sont devenus noirs. Mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres et à nouveau je peu sentir cette vague de chaleur irradier mon corps, qui me fait presque tomber de faiblesse avec un besoin que je ne parviens pas à expliquer

Cela...cela n'est pas en train d'arriver. Cela ne peux pas arriver! Juste parce que nous attendons tous les deux au même arrêt de bus ne veux pas dire qu'il peux me faire cela! Ce qu'il a l'intention de me faire! Je suis en train de paniquer, et je sais que je suis en train de paniquer, et je hais le fait que je suis en train de paniquer...

Hein?

Ces lèvres sont tendres et chaudes contre mon front. Elles s'attardent là un moment comme pour me mettre au défi de dire quelque chose, mais je suis trop étonné par son action pour penser même bouger. Il rit avec douceur et me force à m'asseoir comme il fait de même.

"Tu fais une de ses têtes... comme si j'allais te manger ou quelque chose du genre" dit il en riant sous cape "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te toucherai pas... pas avant que tu ne me le demandes"

Avec ces paroles énigmatiques, Duo m'écarte de dessus lui et, sans un regard en arrière, me laisse à mes pensées contradictoires et la sensation persistante de ses levres sur ma peau.

Je brûle. Je peux sentir la brûlure dans mes entrailles tandis que j'entourre mes jambes avec mes bras de confusion. Tout ce que je me demande , c'est pourquoi? Comment ai-je réussi à me fourrer dans un tel guépier?

Bien sûr, cela veut aussi dire que ma décision de lui botter le cul lors des prochaines élection avait encore gagné en intensité.

Et je vais le battre. Peut importe le prix à payer!

__________

Et la seconde partie de l'histoire nous laisse avec un Heero en pleine intropsection... comme d'habitude.

C'est peut être ça le problème d'Hee-chan, tiens. Il pense trop. Du coup il se fait sauter dessus par Dudulle et comme Ma soeur Anne, il ne voit rien venir.

Tention hein, je n'ai pas dis que Dudulle jouait le rôle de l'ogre dans l'histoire.

Quoi que, perso, j'aimerais bien me faire dévorer par un ogre aussi... MIAM! ^^

Et vous? :D

Bonne semaine à Tous

Biz

Lill


	3. Notre déclaration d'amour

**Disclaimers : **Z'appartiennent à ces types là-bas... vous savez ceux qui ont un nom à couper au couteau...

**Genre : **Humour/angst/sap/fluff/bons moments/AU/Lemon/drame/romance

**Couple :** 2+1

**Résumé :** Une série de vignettes écrites du point de vue de Heero et concernant ses années au lycée de Fujisaki.

**Rating :** M (pour toute la série)

**Note 1 :** ce texte ne m'appartient pas ; il est la traduction d'une fic de Kiyasama. Vous trouverez d'autres textes de l'auteur sur son site : http : // www . kiyasama . com (vous enlevez les espaces et vous devriez être capables de trouver facilement :) )

[ I don't own this text ; this is a traduction of a fic from Kiyasama. You'll find others works from this author on her site ]

**Note 2 :** cette fic compte à l'origine pas moins de 3 arcs et une centaine de parties. Alors, pas d'impatience. Je la traduirai complètement de toute façon

Voici le troisième chapitre des School Tales. Je me doute bien que vu le jour où je le poste, il y aura très peu de gens pour le lire mais bon, puisqu'il était traduit, autant le poster

Bonne lecture à tous

**________**

**Notre déclaration d'amour**

**Vendredi :**

Je tremble encore quand je pense à ce que m'a fait subir Duo l'autre jour, et, jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis appliqué à réussir à l'ignorer aujourd'hui. Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas comme si il a même eu le temps de me regarder tant que cela. Il est entouré par les mêmes filles qui avaient essayé de la pourchasser hier et, en voyant la manière qu'il a de rire et de parler avec elles, je me demande pourquoi il s'était même cassé la tête à se cacher avec moi dans ce placard pour commencer.

Grâce à lui, mes rêves la nuit dernière ont impliqué des lieux étroits et exigus, une longue natte et beaucoup de baisers sur mon front... entre autres lieux. Bien sûr, plusieurs serviettes en papier et un tube de gel ont été utiles également.

J'avais un peu mal aux fesses...

"Un penny pour tes pensées?" demande Wufei comme il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je regarde son plateau avec un petit sourire en coin tandis que je note qu'il mange son repas habituel : de salade et aussi... de la salade

"Tu a besoin de viande, mon ami" le taquiné-je comme je pioche dans mon assiette encore pleine de riz sauté et d'émincés de poulet. Quatre et Trowa se frayent un chemin vers notre table, et je remarque que Quatre mâchouille déjà joyeusement son sandwich. Ah! Mais nous faisons une joyeuse bande. Heero Yuy et sa bande de comiques.

Nous commençons à parler de choses qui sont importantes pour nous ( et qui ne sont pas d'un réel intérêt pour vous cher lecteur), vous savez... des histoires de garçons quoi. Tout se passe vraiment pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Trowa s'éclaircisse la voix et dit plutôt rapidement :

"Eh! J'ai parlé à Duo sur le chemin jusque ici et puisqu'il est plutôt cool avec moi et tout ça, je me suis dis que je l'inviterais bien à nous rejoindre pour le dîner aujourd'hui.

Je continue à piocher dans mon assiette ; je me demande pourquoi ce nom a fait que mon cœur ait raté un battement. Est-ce que mes mains sont en train de trembler? Bien sûr, j'espère que non. Je temporise un moment et mâche, perdu dans mes pensées, je peux sentir le poids de leurs regards sur moi alors qu'ils attendent ma réponse avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse?! Que je saute de joie et les tape dans le dos pour les féliciter d'avoir invité mon rival à dîner?!

"C'est de la stratégie, Heero" explique Quatre rapidement.

Je hausse un sourcil. Tu peux développer c'te plait?

"Si les gens vous voient ensemble, toi et Duo, ils penseront tous que tu es le gentil gars", dit le blond avec un ferme hochement de tête. "Tous les grands politiciens font cela. Ils invitent leurs rivaux pour des dîner, des soupers et autres. Montre au public que dans cette histoire, tu n'es pas le méchant. Montre leur à quel point tu es généreux et serviable en tendant la main de l'amitié.

Je l'ai déjà fait. Duo et moi, nous nous parlons après l'école quand nous attendons le bus ensemble, et comme il descend avant moi, je sais même où il vit. Mais nous n'avons jamais réellement pensé à provoquer délibérément une conversation. A y bien penser d'ailleurs... est-ce juste moi ou il semble sur la réserve quand il est autour de moi? J'ai l'impression qu'il attend de moi que je fasse quelque chose de précis.

/Ne t'inquiète-pas. Je ne te toucherai pas, pas avant que tu ne me le demandes.../

Du diable, si je le ferai!

"Parfait", je grogne finalement et je poignarde mon poulet avec impatience. Ça va être l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai jamais faites.

"Salut les gars!"

"EH! Duo."

"Yo, Duo!"

"Salut, D."

Que diable?! Depuis quand sont ils devenus aussi familiers avec lui? Est ce qu'il étaient devenus amis avec lui derrière mon dos pendant tout ce temps?

"Eh! Heero"

Je refuse de lever la tête ou même de reconnaître sa présence, mais un coup brusque et presque douloureux sur le crâne me fait jurer doucement et je me force à sourire tandis que je relève finalement la tête

Je souhaiterais ne pas l'avoir fait

Il sourit de nouveau - ce sourire amical qui a conduit à ce baiser sur mon front, ce même front qui pour dieu sait quelle raison frissonne de chaleur. Non, attendez une minute, c'est tout mon corps qui frissonne de manière si étrange.

Il lève les mains comme s'il se rendait a moi et sourit d'une manière penaude. "Tu n'es pas encore fâché contre moi pour hier, dit?"

"Hier?" demande Wufei avec curiosité. "Que s'est-il passé hier?"

Est-ce juste moi où la température est plus élevée que jamais dans la pièce?" "Rien, rien n'est arrivé hier", dis-je rapidement, mais qu'il soit maudit!

"Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié comment je t'ai forcé à rester avec moi dans ce placard quand nous essayions de nous cacher de Hilde et des autres."

Merde! Merde! Je vais le tuer!!

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles", grincé-je froidement des dents comme je le fustige ostensiblement du regard. Mais, il est soit totalement inconscient de ce que j'essaie de lui dire, ou alors, il fait juste son enfoiré

"Mais bien sûre que si! Ne fais pas ton timide, Heero" me dit il avec un clin d'œil.

C'est ça, c'est définitivement un enfoiré.

Trowa siffle doucement. Wufei essaie désespérément de ne pas s'étouffer sur sa laitue et les yeux de Quatre sont aussi larges qu'ont du l'être les miens hier. Ils nous regardent tous comme si ils ne nous avaient jamais vu auparavant. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore dans cette pièce! Ouais, c'est vrai! Je suis probablement toujours en classe, en train de lire! Ouais! Je ne suis pas à la cafétéria avec cet idiot qui ne veut rien d'autre que m'embarrasser à tout prix!

"S'il ne s'était agi des talents de Heero, nous aurions été attrapés!"

"On parle bien de ces placards exigus qui se trouvent au fond de la salle là?" demande Trowa, un sourire éclairant son visage. Oh Mon Dieu, Non!

"Ils sont vraiment... euh... étroits, non?" demande Quatre avec un sourire qui s'agrandit de seconde en seconde.

"Je doute qu'une personne puisse y tenir, encore moins deux", surenchérit Wufei avec un signe de la fourchette. "Comment y êtes vous parvenus?"

Duo se penche en avant et abaisse sa voix, forçant les autres à en faire autant pour écouter. Je réalise que la prise que j'ai sur ma fourchette est si forte que je pourrais la briser en deux. Là, il va dire quelque chose de vraiment puant. Je le sais! Je le sais!

"Bah, je n'allais pas le dire a quiconque, mais puisque vous êtes ses meilleurs amis, et tout ça", Duo me sourit a nouveau avant d'avoir l'audace de rougir et de baisser la tête. "IL... il... et bien, voilà... _Il m'a embrassé_..."

"JE NE T'AI PAS EMBRASSE, ESPECE DE SALE MENTEUR! C'EST TOI QUI M'AS EMBRASSE!"

Aussitôt que les mots se sont échappés de mes lèvres, je sais que je suis fichu. Le silence qui est tombé sur la cafétéria est une preuve plus que suffisante du fait que ma réputation est maintenant complètement ternie.

J'ignore mes joues brûlantes et mon corps parcouru de tremblements ; je rassemble assez de la dignité qui me reste et sors promptement de la salle, la tête haute.

~*~

**La fin de la semaine :**

Au moins, j'ai le weekend entier pour imaginer plusieurs manières de tuer Duo une fois que lundi arrivera. Bien sûr il faudra que je fasse croire à un accident. Je ne peux prendre le risque de voir ma réputation déjà entachée se voir encore plus ruinée

Plusieurs options se sont présentées à mon esprit :

Le pousser sur la route à l'approche du bus - mais le type a d'excellent réflexes, donc cela peut ne pas marcher

Empoisonner son dîner

Le poignarder 'accidentellement' avec le scalpel durant le cours de biologie.

Lui jeter le ballon de basket si fort durant le cours de sport qu'il mourra d'une hémorragie... ou autre.

Je grogne et appuie mon front sur ma table d'un air las. Qui est-ce que j'essaie de berner? Je peux tout aussi bien feindre d'être malade et ne pas me montrer du tout à l'école Lundi.

~*~

**Lundi :**

Je suis vraiment malade

Je peux à peine sortir de mon lit.

Z'avez entendu ça? Ce sont mes poumons en train d'essayer de se faire la malle tandis je tousse. Maintenant, fichez-moi la paix!

~*~

**Mardi :**

"Écoute, Heero. Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir l'école", dit Quatre comme il s'assoit sur mon lit...

"OUCH!"

"Oups... désolé! Je ne savais pas que tes jambes étaient là."

Bien sûr, tu ne le savais pas.

"en plus, je te le dis, ta popularité a atteint des sommets inégalés à cause de cet accident.

Je leur lance un regard vide et ils me fixent à leur tour, mais il y a de l'amusement et même du rire dans leurs yeux comme ils essayent de ne pas se laisser aller à leur hilarité.

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez?"

Wufei me lance le journal plié et avant de l'avoir ramassé je peux déjà dire de quoi il s'agit. C'est le journal de l'école tenu par Relena Peacecraft, qui malheureusement est (ou tout au moins était) la présidente de mon fan club.

"Lis le", commande Trowa et je lui obéis : j'ouvre le journal. Je peux sentir mon visage pâlir de seconde en seconde. Je pense que le mieux est juste de faire un copier-coller de ce qui est écrit :

**"Le secret est finalement révélé!**

**Heero Yui et Duo Maxwell sont sortis du placard!"**

_Dans un mouvement surprenant, imprévu de tous les admirateurs de ces deux étoiles montantes du lycée de Fujisaki, Heero Yui a été le premier à finalement admettre son amour pour celui qui est son rival politique et camarade de classe, Duo Maxwell._

_Les faits se sont déroulés au milieu du dîner hier à la cafétéria du lycée. Nul ne sait ce qui a conduit à cette déclaration, mais de nombreux observateurs ont remarqué que Duo Maxwell avait finalement rejoint les Quatre Fabuleux pour le dîner!_

_Il y a toujours eu des spéculations quant à la sexualité de Heero Yui, et nous, anciennes membres de son fan club avons décidé de lui donner à nouveau une chance et de créer un sanctuaire dédié à Heero et Duo, à l'amour réciproque des deux plus beaux garçon de notre lycée. Hilde Schbeiker( classe 3-1), présidente du fan club de Duo Maxwell, et Relena Peacecraft (classe 3-2) se sont mis d'accords pour mettre leurs différences de côté et œuvrer à ce but commun._

_Dans un interview donné hier, Mademoiselle Peacecraft fut ainsi citée : 'Je suis heureuse que la vérité ait été finalement révélée. Avec la déclaration d'amour de Heero hier, nous leurs admiratrices veillerons à ce que soit préservée leur relation. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que ces deux garçons ne soient jamais séparés..._

Je pense que j'ai du m'évanouir après avoir lu cela car quand j'ouvre les yeux, seul Wufei est dans la chambre avec moi.

"Quatre et Trowa sont allés aux répétitions de la chorale", explique-t-il avec un hochement de tête avant de se remettre à son jeu vidéo.

Je gémis et me cache le visage dans mes mains. "Je ne pourrai jamais remettre les pieds au lycée", marmonné-je. " Je ne pourrai jamais remettre les pieds dans aucun lycée! Duo... Duo a ruiné ma vie!"

"Pas besoin de se tracasser pour cela", dit Wufei même si ses yeux sont toujours scotchés à l'écran devant lui. "Duo n' a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter"

Quelque part, d'entendre cela ,n'arrange pas les choses non plus. "Bien sûr qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas! C'est un enfoiré, c'est pour ça! Tout est de sa faute!"

Wufei finalement arrête de jouer suffisamment longtemps pour me faire face. Je ferme la bouche et sens mes défenses se relever sur le champs. Je peux dire qu'il est sûr le point d'être sérieux avec moi. Ces yeux prennent toujours cette intensité qui les rend en quelque sorte intimidants.

"Tu agis comme si tu aimais réellement ce type, Heero".

"Quoi...!"

"Il te charriait hier. Même nous, nous ne l'avons pas pris au sérieux, et puis tu as dit cela..."

"Et alors? Et si j'avais dit cela?!"

"ça nous a à peu près dit que tu en pinçais pour lui."

"Mais il mentait! Je ne pouvais pas rester assis et le laisser mentir!"

"Il te taquinais juste..."

"Je n'aime pas que l'on me taquine!" Merde! J'ai la haine là! Est-ce qu'ils ne le voient pas? Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne peux voir à quel point tout cela est en train de tourner au désastre? Ma vie entière est ruinée et tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire c'est 'relaxe' ?! Et il me taquinait juste?!

"Relaxe, Heero. Tu vas nous péter une artère à cette allure."

Et avant que je ne puisse trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre, il se lève et récupère sa veste d'uniforme. "A un de ces quatre, frangin."

Bon, ça suffit! Je ne vais pas me cacher plus longtemps. Il est temps que quelqu'un remette ce Duo Maxwell à sa place! Personne ne ridiculise Heero Yui et s'en réchappe indemne! Et cette fois-ci, Duo va payer.

~*~

**Jeudi :**

Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que cela fait que d'être le centre de l'attention de tous? Je veux dire vraiment être le centre d'attention? De sentir un million d'yeux fixés sur le moindre de vos mouvements? De sentir votre peau se hérisser sous l'attention - la chair de poule parcourir votre peau? Votre corps frémir juste par la connaissance que leur regard est en train de vous évaluer, de vous disséquer, de littéralement vous déshabiller?

J'en suis venu à la conclusion que les filles sont inexplicablement bizarres. Je ne comprendrai jamais vraiment pourquoi l'idée de (et j''ai un haut le cœur quand j'y pense) Duo et moi en couple soit même vaguement séduisante à leurs yeux. D'accords, c'est un fait, ce type est fabuleux dans son uniforme, je le lui accorde.

Et n'oublions pas l'incident du placard, me nargue mon esprit.

Non, c'était juste une réaction à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je veux dire, nous étions à l'étroit! A quoi vous attendiez-vous?!

Aurais-tu ressenti la même chose si cela avait été Wufei, Quatre ou Trowa?

Probablement! Merde... sors de mon esprit...!

"Eh! Heero..."

Le monde s'arrête autour de moi comme je me retourne et rentre dans la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir. Ses mains se tendent vers moi pour me stabiliser, et tout ce que je peux voir; ce sont ces millions d'yeux qui nous observent, à attendre qu'une telle situation se présente.

"Ne me touche pas!" grondé-je presque comme je recule rapidement. Je vois quelque chose qui est proche de la peine ou de la surprise traverser son regard avant que cela ne soit remplacé par un amusement poli.

"Oh... oui... tu es encore tracassé par cette histoire de baiser.

"Tu me dégoutes", je l'interromps froidement. Je regarde le sourire se transformer en un froncement de sourcil et je sais que j'ai finalement réussi à provoquer une réaction chez lui. Je n'en ai rien à faire si tous ces regards surveillent encore tous nos mouvements, mais il faut que j'écrase cela avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Je me rapproche et m'assure que mes paroles sont claires et concises. Que tous puissent les entendre.

Tu te crois tellement irrésistible pour m'avoir fait dire ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, pas vrai, Duo? Tu penses pouvoir ruiner ma vie, et puis faire comme si de rien n'était? Et bien, personne ne se moque de moi, est-ce que tu comprends? Personne!"

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?"

"Oui. C'est vrai!"

Il place sa main sous son menton et ferme les yeux, comme s'il était soudain plongé dans ses pensées. Je grince des dents de rage, Je serre les poings tandis que je réalise qu'il fait de nouveau cela. Finalement, il ouvre les yeux et craque un sourire.

"Alors, comme ça, je te dégoute, hein?"

"Oui, espèce de..."

Soudain, il bouge d'une manière si rapide que je me retrouve pressé contre le casier et coincé, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. J'entends à peine les halètements audibles de quelques lycéen et à ma grande honte, je peux sentir mon visage devenir rouge d'embarras. Il se penche un peu plus et dit quelque chose, mais je ne peux rien entendre. Mon esprit, mon corps, tout mon être semble battre au rythme de cette chaleur comme il se concentre sur ces lèvres qui se rapprochent de plus en plus des miennes.

Il va m'embrasser ici! Oh Merde... pas ça! S'il te plais, ne m'embrasse pas ici! Pas ici! Pas maintenant!

Je serre très fort les paupières et lève doucement le genoux. Si il tente de faire quoi que ce soit, je vais le frapper dans les parties si fort qu'il va souhaiter ne jamais être né. Je sens ses mains chaudes se refermer sur mes joues, et mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, mes lèvres se s'ouvrent pour lui dire d'ôter ses mains de là, juste le temps pour mon esprit de se vider de tout comme quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se glisse dans ma bouche.

Sa... sa... langue!

Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé après. Je ne peux même pas vous dire ce que j'ai bien pu faire. Mais tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que mon premier baiser, non officiel, a été l'expérience la plus incroyable de ma jeune vie.

~*~

Ah ce Hee-chan... toujours le dernier au courant! Heureusement que Dudulle est là pour lui expliquer comment on fait les bébés quand même.

M'enfin, après ça il pourra plus dire qu'il 'a rien vu venir

Dans la prochaine partie, il va...

Et puis, non! Je ne dirai rien. Si vous voulez savoir, il vous faudra revenir

Laissez une review si vous le souhaitez, et j'y répondrai avec plaisir.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année à venir

Bon réveillon et à l'année prochaine

BiZ Lill


	4. le probleme avec les sempai

**Disclaimers : **Z'ont écrit nationalité française sur leurs papiers?... Non?... bah alors sont pas à moi :{

**Genre : **Humour/angst/sap/fluff/bons moments/AU/Lemon/drame/romance

**Couple :** 2+1

**Résumé :** Une série de vignettes écrites du point de vue de Heero et concernant ses années au lycée de Fujisaki.

**Rating :** M (pour toute la série)

**___________**

**Le problème avec les sempai...**

**Toujours mercredi :**

Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé! Duo Maxwell - cet abruti fini! - m'a vraiment embrassé... et en public, rien que ça!

L'humiliation que je ressens en cet instant ne peut être décrite avec de simples mots. C'est comme un noyau dur, quelque chose d'intérieur, de bien plus profond, une sorte de sensation qui vous donne l'envie de mourir et en même temps de marteler de vos poings la chose la plus proche de vous - en l'occurrence ici, le visage de Duo.

Je pense que c'est lui qui s'est éloigné le premier et je suis sûr qu'il a du dire quelque chose. Il a de nouveau sourit, puis caressé ma joue (je crois), avant de s'éloigner et de me laisser là, toujours immobile - et même plus, affalé contre le casier - à me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas resté une journée de plus à la maison. Peut-être que j'avais attiré moi-même tout cela. Je n'aurais pas du l'aiguillonner de cette manière. De telles choses ne font rien d'autre que d'attiser ses gestes.

Je vais devoir me surveiller quand je serai autour de lui dorénavant et faire en sorte de ne jamais l'encourager à renouveler sa performance.

Oh, vraiment?!

Oh non, pas ça! Tu ne vas pas commencer à me faire penser à...

A quel point cela t'a paru vraiment bon?

Non... non... c'était pas si bien que ça! C'était mouillé... et baveux...et...

Chaud et appétissant...

Dégoûtant!

Délicieux...

Embarrassant!

Mmm... la manière dont il avait l'air de fondre sur toi...

La ferme! La ferme!

"Et bien, excuse-moi d'être en vie", dit quelqu'un de manière assez brusque et cela me tira de ma rêverie, ou devrais-je dire de mon combat contre cette voix agaçante à l'intérieur de ma tête. J'assume que j'ai du prononcer mes dernières pensées à voix haute car elle m'apparaît un peu inquiète.

"Re... Relena... Je..."

"Bonjour, Heero," me salue-t-elle avec un sourire qui me semble un peu forcé. Relena Peacecraft - Je l'ai présentée il y a peu de temps - a été l'instigatrice de ce fan club plein de promesse qui m'était dévoué. Elle est l'une de ces jeune fille, première de la classe et fille de bonne famille, chez qui rien de ne semble déplacé - si vous voyez ce que je veux dire - son uniforme est toujours impeccable et sa coiffure - deux tresses, une de chaque côté de sa tête sera du dernier cri pour un bout de temps. Je suis sûr que même si elle exécutait plusieurs roulades ou qu'elle traversait une averse de grêle ou une tornade, ses cheveux paraîtraient tout aussi bien coiffés et bien entretenus.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle a un pins sur son chemiser blanc et il est orné - à ma grande horreur - d'un cliché de moi et Duo enlacés! Que diable...?!

"Il est apparemment clair que toi et Duo êtes entrés de plein pieds dans votre vie de couple", commence-t-elle, mais je suis trop déprimé pour noter l'excitation dans sa voix en cet instant. "Plusieurs membres du club - et le croirais-tu Heero, en seulement deux jours, nous sommes devenus forts de cinquante membres ! - ont été témoins de ce plantureux baiser que toi et Duo avait échangé devant les casiers..."

Fort de cinquante membres? Baiser plantureux? Tout le monde semble laisser courir sa langue aujourd'hui! sans mauvais jeu de mots.

"... certains espéraient que tous les deux pourriez vous joindre à nous pour une petite fête que nous organisons ce weekend... d'accords, il s'agit en fait de ma fête d'anniversaire au domaine, mais..."

"Je..." Je ne peux placer un mot. Elle continue de parler - de plus en plus vite, ses yeux bleus deviennent plus lumineux sous l'excitation. Elle se penche vers moi, ses mains se tendent vers les miennes qui, je ne l'ai pas réalisé,sont en train de trembler. Elle les presse avec douceur, elle a l'air enthousiaste. Elle me demande quelque chose. Sa tresse tombe en avant. Et à mon grand désarroi, elle parait se transformer et devenir plus épiasse. Ses yeux ne sont plus bleus, mais d'un mauve sombre. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. ma bouche s'assèche. Je me sens un peu faible. J'ouvre la bouche. Mais à la place de cette voix douce et féminine, c'est celle de Duo que j'entends.

"Embrasse-moi encore, Heero. S'il te plait..."

"Aaaah!"

Je la repousse rapidement, avec tant de force qu'elle tombe presque par terre de surprise.

"Heero! Pourquoi diable as-tu fait cela?!"

"Je... je suis désolé, Relena," m'excusé-je rapidement, je tente de lui prendre la main, mais elle frappe la mienne et me fronce les sourcils.

"Essaie de te contrôler, veux-tu? Grand Dieu! Et, tant que j'y suis, mon frère veut te voir à la salle du conseil des étudiants... maintenant!"

Et avec un léger mouvement de chevelure, elle tourne les talons et commence à s'éloigner, mais pas avant que je ne l'ai entendu murmurer doucement un "Duo est tellement mieux" entre ses dents.

Génial! C'est juste génial! Non seulement je dois traiter avec le fait que dans tous les yeux des filles du lycée, Duo ressemble de plus en plus à un saint, mais maintenant, je vais devoir aussi faire face au frère de Relena - Zechs Merquise sempai (de son vrai nom, Milliardo Peacecraft), qui est justement l'actuel président du conseil.

Mais il n'est pas temps de rester là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je vais devoir montrer à Zechs que je suis plus que capable de prendre sa place. Certes, on peut me considérer comme un lèche-cul, mais je suis un politicien et je ne fais que ce qui doit être fait pour atteindre le sommet. Je ne m'en excuserai pas.

Ignorant les regards et murmures que je semble rassembler comme je monte les escaliers, je passe rapidement ma main dans mes cheveux afin de faire gagner quelque semblant de normalité à leur aspect échevelé. Je redresse ma cravate, vérifie que mes lacets soient convenablement noués et finalement convaincu de paraître assez bien, je frappe poliment à la porte où sont écrits les mots "Conseil des lycéens" en lettres d'or.

"Entrez."

La première chose qui me frappe comme je rentre dans la salle, c'est que ma Némésis est là également! Lui et Zechs semblent être engagés dans une sorte de conversation - qui bien entendu s'arrête lorsque je rentre . Malheureusement, une sonnerie d'avertissement est en train de retentir dans ma tête.

L'enflure est déjà en train de se mettre en mouvement! Il s'est déjà frayé un passage dans les bonnes grâces de Zechs et il se prépare à donner l'estocade! Oh! c'est mesquin, Duo Maxwell, c'est vraiment mesquin.

"Tu peux fermer la porte maintenant, Heero", dit Zechs avec un sourire ; il repousse la table sur laquelle il était appuyé pour marcher dans ma direction. "Duo et moi étions justement en train de parler du prochain festival de l'école. Sallly sera bientôt de retour. Elle est partie nous chercher un en-cas.

Sally est la secrétaire et une fille plutôt sympa... quand elle n'essaie pas de m'ausculter, avec pour excuse de veiller sur ma santé. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait devenir docteur après la fac.

Zechs, pour sa part ne ressemble en rien à sa jeune sœur - excepté les yeux. Notre sempai est grand et très blond. Ses cheveux sont aussi longs que ceux de Duo, mais au lieu de les garder dans une tresse, Zechs préfère pour les siens qu'ils pendent dans son dos. Toutes les filles semblent aimer cela, et croyez-moi : je les ai vues littéralement tomber dans les pommes à l'idée de toucher ces mèches dorées.

Je me demande de quoi ils auraient l'air si les cheveux de Duo étaient laissés...

"Bonjour? La Terre à Heero Yuy...?"

"Hein?" Je rougis d'embarras et me redresse pour regarder le visage amusé devant moi . Délibérément, j'ignore la présence de Duo, même s'il m'a fait un petit signe pour m'accueillir plus tôt.

"Tu as manqué la réunion de Lundi et Duo a du te remplacer."

Depuis quand?! "Je... je n'étais pas au courant que Duo était aussi un membre du conseil des lycéens!"

Garde ton sang froid, Heero, me dis-je rapidement à moi-même. IL n'y a rien pour commencer à s'inquiéter.

"Mais bien sûr qu'il l'est! Je l'ai moi-même personnellement invité". Zechs dit avec un grand geste comme comme il referme soudain son éventail pour m'en donner un léger coup sur la tête. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il doit avoir ce fichu truc, mais il semble penser que cela le rend encore plus cool, alors je laisse aller.

"Duo s'avère être vraiment utile" continue-t-il comme il déploie le petit accessoire pour s'en cacher le visage. Il me regarde avec attention par dessus et je me demande juste à quoi il peut bien penser dernière ces yeux bleus sournois. "Toutefois, quelque chose d'autre est remonté..."

Oh non! Est-ce qu'il aurait remarqué mon début d'érection?

"Réléna me dit que toi et Duo affichez ouvertement votre relation?"

"C'est un mensonge!" dis-je rapidement, la chaleur me monte de nouveau aux joues comme je réalise que je suis encore en train de nier la situation avec véhémence.

"Duo ne l'a pas nié."

Je lance un regard furieux au coupable par dessus l'épaule de Zechs, mais ils se contente juste de hausser les épaules et de me sourire. Une onde de chaleur descend le long de mon épine dorsal à ce regard et je remue avec agitation... Merde... la gêne dans mon pantalon est en train d'empirer à chaque seconde qui passe. Je resserre ma veste autour de moi, espérant que cela aiderait à masquer un peu mon état.

"Maintenant personnellement, je n'ai aucun scrupule avec le fait que tu sortes avec un garçon..."

"Mais je ne sors pas avec... "

"Et je suis à 100% pour que tu tombes amoureux de qui tu voudras..."

Oh mon Dieu, il fait vraiment chaud ici. "Je ne suis pas amoureux..."

"Mais c'est l'année des élections et comme tous les deux, vous concourrez pour le même poste, je pense qu'il est mieux que vous laissiez de côté vos sentiments personnels et pensiez au bien de cette école. Je détesterais penser que toutes ces merveilleuses années passées à être président des juniors puis des seniors soient gâchées si je plaçais le pouvoir dans les mains de quelqu'un qui pense plus à son pénis..."

Il fait glisser son éventail vers le bas de mon abdomen et je ne parviens pas à retenir le petit couinement de surprise à cette action soudaine. Mes yeux s'élargissent et mon visage rougit d'embarras comme je rencontre le regard averti de ses yeux. Mais heureusement, il me frappe de nouveau doucement la tête et continue.

"... qu'à ses devoirs. J'aurais aimé que tu sois le nouveau président, Heero. Mais après avoir vu les compétences de Duo"

Mais de quelles compétences sommes nous en train de parler, là?

"... Je pense qu'il paraît tout aussi qualifié pour prendre cette position."

"Mais... mais sempai...!"

Comme d'habitude il m'ignore et marche vers l'avant de la salle de classe. "Et maintenant, vous allez passer un test!"

"Un test?" Duo et moi disons au même moment. apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à cela non plus.

"Mais bien sûr," répond Zechs tandis qu'il s'assoit sur le fauteuil rembourré du président et nous fait signe, à Duo et à moi, de nous placer devant lui. Nous nous exécutons et je suis désespérément conscient de la proximité de Duo, à côté de moi. Je place mes mains devant moi et concentre mon regard sur un point quelques part derrière la tête blonde. Je sais que Duo est en train de faire la même chose et je peux entendre son souffle régulier à côté de moi. Et.. est-ce que je vous ai parlé de son odeur si merveilleuse? Je l'ai remarquée la première fois que nous avons pris le bus ensemble... mais là...

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Heero?" demande Zechs avec inquiétude. "Tu as l'air d'être sur le point de t'évanouir. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas un test difficile. Juste une petite chose, histoire de jauger à quel point tu connais bien ton lycée et ses élèves."

Bien, ça devrait être du gâteau. Je suis dans ce lycée depuis bien plus longtemps, et il n' y a aucun moyens pour que Duo réussisse à passer ce test.

Me sentant bien mieux à ce sujet, je fais un réel sourire pour la première fois sans trop penser au petit halètement produit par Duo. Je parie qu'il est vraiment inquiet, là, je parie qu'il sais qu'il ne peut pas gagner cette fois-ci. L'affaire est dans le sac...

"Tu devrais sourire plus souvent," murmure-t-il soudain à mon encontre. "Tu es encore plus beau comme ça."

................

Qu'est ce que c'était que _cela_?!

Sally rentre dans la pièce. Elle nous salue et commence à parler à Zechs. Je n'entends rien de ce qu'ils disent. Tout ce que j'entends encore et encore, ce sont ces mots qui résonnent dans ma tête.

_/Tu es encore plus beau... quand tu souris.../ _

Oh Merde! Ma tête. Mon esprit. Mon esprit est un véritable chantier là. Je n'arrive pas à penser droit. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens tellement démonté parce qu'il a dit? Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait même compter pour moi?! Chier! Je dois me concentrer sur ce que Zechs est sur le point de nous demander.

Respire. Respire. Calme-toi. Cesse cette course effrénée, Ô mon cœur. Est-ce que je rougis? Non, je ne peux pas rougir. Il n'y a pas de quoi rougir. Je secoue la tête vivement et fixe Zechs ostensiblement. Duo essaie juste de me déstabiliser, c'est tout. C'est une stratégie sournoise, mais je ne me ferai pas avoir. L'affaire est dans le sac! Je me fiche de savoir à quel point Duo me trouve beau parce que... parce que...

"Heero?"

Je ne suis pas...

"Heero? Zechs t'a posé une question."

Ils sont tous en train de me regarder. Attendant que je mette la pagaille.

_/Souris plus souvent... tu es beau pour moi.../ _

Fait chier!

"Heero... tu ne connais pas la réponse..."

A quoi? Que diable était la question?!

"Je...", Je passe la langue sur mes lèvres et m'éclaircis la gorge. "Je...la connais..."

"Alors quelle est-elle cette réponse, Heero Yuy?" Zechs paraît amusé. Sally a un petit sourire et Duo... oh Duo... pourquoi me troubles-tu autant?

"La réponse... la réponse est..."

Que je ne suis pas beau du tout, et que je ne le serai jamais, quoi qu'en disent les autres.

~*~

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi ce test après tout. Duo a paru répondre sans difficulté tandis que je me suis sentais trébucher sur les mot pour dire quelque chose de cohérent.

A la fin portant (et croyez que j'étais heureux que ce soit terminé), Zechs ne nous révéla pas les résultats. Il dit quelque chose comme 'Nous avons fait tous du bon travail' et nous menaça afin d'être sûr de notre présence à la soirée de Relena où alors il pourrait bien juste nous retirer du scrutin.

Quel enfoiré d'égocentrique!

Et maintenant, nous sommes à la fin des cours et je suis encore là dans la salle, pas vraiment pressé de quitter la pièce. Tous les autres ont quitté le lycée pour aujourd'hui et je sais que j'ai environ trente minutes avant que Tanaka-sensei n'arrive pour me chasser. Le lycée est vraiment très beau à cette heure du jour. Le soleil décroissant de cette fin de journée, les voix faibles des derniers élèves à quitter l'école pour regagner leur logis et les doux murmures échangés entre le vent et les arbres, tout contribue à ce sentiment d'apaisement et d'engourdissement que je ne peux jamais ressentir durant la journée elle-même.

Je repose ma tête sur la table et ferme les yeux ; je me demande comment je vais pouvoir aller à la soirée de Relena samedi avec Duo et prétendre que nous sommes un couple amoureux.

Tout paraît se centrer autour de Duo, n'est-ce pas? Quelque part c'est comme si il était celui qui prend le contrôle de ma vie, et tout ce que je semble faire, c'est d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont, comme une marionnette.

Il m'inquiète de plus d'une manière et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour me le sortir de la tête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"Mmmm..."

Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis en train de gémir? Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais cette sensation familière d'une main passant dans mes cheveux me rappelle ce que Duo m'a fait dans ce placard. Je dois m'être endormis parce que pour une quelconque raison, ce même garçon auquel je suis en train de penser se trouve à présent devant moi et me masse à nouveau le crâne. J'aime cette sensation - même si je ne l'avouerai jamais dans la vie réelle. Ses mains paraissent si sûres de ce qu'elles sont en train de faire. Doucement... ah... juste comme cela. Mais tout cela n'est qu'un rêve car je suis certain d'avoir vu Duo passer le portail plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'est qu'un rêve et je ne vais réaliser mes fantasmes les plus secrets que dans celui-ci.

Je lève doucement la tête pour le regarder ; j'essaie désespérément de lire un message dans la profondeur violette de ses yeux.

"Tu... tu m'inquiètes", dis-je la gorge serrée tandis que ma main cherche à attraper sa longue tresse. Je tire dessus avec douceur et il s'incline volontiers vers moi. Je l'enroule autour de ma main et regarde ses lèvres s'écarter dans un sourire. Je pense que je souris en retour.

"Fais-le, Heero. Tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux..."

Faire quoi exactement? Mais je sais ce que je veux faire et puisque ceci est un rêve, je peux faire tout ce qui me plait, pas vrai? Mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres et je les regarde s'écarter dans une invitation non déguisée. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé dans la vraie vie, mais dans ce rêve... je vais prendre mon temps avec lui.

Je m'approche un peu plus, sans jamais quitter mon siège. Ma langue redessine ses lèvres - pleines, chaudes et humides, son souffle caresse ma peau rougie. Il gémit. Je réponds par un gémissement plus doux. IL ouvre la bouche plus largement et j'enfonce ma langue dedans, aussi profondément que je le peux. Il est surpris par ce mouvement brusque ; je souris, d'un air satisfait.

Tu ne pensais pas que je pouvais le faire, pas vrai Duo?

Mes mains se resserrent autour de sa natte et je continue de goutter chaque centimètre carré de sa bouche. Ses mais se referment également sur mes cheveux. Je grimace, me venge en tirant plus fort sur sa natte. La table entre nous est un obstacle et nous le savons tous les deux. Mon corps hurle après quelque chose d'autre - un besoin d'être touché comme il faut. Je veux sentir le corps de Duo contre le mien. Mais là encore, ceci est mon rêve et je peux faire tout ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas? Alors qu'est ce qui m'empêche de juste faire cela. Je m'éloigne à contrecœur, je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres avec une faim que j'ai honte d'admettre.

Notre respiration est sacadée et laborieuse. Notre peau semblent être rougie par la chaleur, et il n'y a aucun doute que nous voulons faire bien plus que nous embrasser. Dommage, il ne saura rien de cela dans la vie réelle.

"Duo..."

"Heero, je..."

Nous nous sommes appelés par notre prénom au même moment, et tandis que je sentais la grosseur dans mon pantalon menacer de percer un trou en lui, je me remets sur mes pieds et m'apprête de nouveau à l'attraper seulement pour voir la porte de la salle s'ouvrir brusquement et entendre l'écho de la voix colérique de Tanaka-sensei se répercuter dans la salle.

"Ok les garçons, le spectacle est terminé! Sortez d'ici maintenant! Le lycée est fermée!"

Je cligne des yeux et regarde ma main pleine de la chemise de Duo à laquelle je me raccroche. Je sens mes joues me brûler de minute en minute comme je réalise stupidement que mon soi-disant _rêve_ n'en était pas un pour commencer! Je n'ose pas regarder Duo en face. Je ne peux même pas commencer à m'imaginer ce à quoi il est en train de penser. Que je suis une sorte d'adolescent refoulé cachant une nature lascive enfouie au plus profond de moi.

Merde!

Je le repousse, m'abaisse pour attraper mon sac et sans lui jeter un autre regard, je cours aussi vite que je peux, sors de la salle en manquant de faire tomber Tanaka-sensei dans ma hâte.

Un rêve? Quel rêve? j'étais à ça de me faire peloter par Duo Maxwell! Si Tanaka-sensei n'était pas entré, que ce serait-il passé? Oh Dieu! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Que quelqu'un m'aide avant que je ne perde la tête!

~*~

Voilà une partie de plus.

ça commence à bouger : Hee-chan a renouvelé son abonnement chez Alain Atouflou et Dudulle est toujours aussi...Miam!

Au prochain numéro, Hee-chan va faire ce que tout bon fan de 1x2 rêve de faire au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Mais chut! Je n'en dirai pas plus ;)

J'aimerais dire que je vais poster la suite assez rapidement, mais bon... rien n'est moins sûr.

Allez restez bien au chaud sous votre couette si vous pouvez, sinon... bah, investissez dans les bouillottes

Biz à tous

Lill, de son Nord natal qui ressemble de plus en plus à la banquise


	5. Reveil matin et lentes glissades

**Disclaimers : **Je ne réponderai plus à la provocation, mais arrêtez de me charier ou OMAE O KOROSU!

**Genre : **Humour/angst/sap/fluff/bons moments/AU/Lemon/drame/romance

**Couple :** heero - Duo... si Hee-Babe veut bien se laisser faire

**Résumé :** Une série de vignettes écrites du point de vue de Heero et concernant ses années au lycée de Fujisaki.

**Rating :** M (pour toute la série)

**Réveil matin et lentes glissades**

**Jeudi : **

Je vais à l'école la tête haute et mes priorités parfaitement sous contrôle. Au dessus d'un bon bol de céréales et d'un verre de jus d'orange, j'ai décidé d'employer ce qui est encore ma meilleure stratégie :

Le traitement par le silence.

Je suis déjà tristement célèbre à l'école pour cela et je sais que cela va bien me servir en ce qui concerne Duo et ses tentatives de détruire mon équilibre mental. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il y a plus en moi que mon physique. Je n'ai pas été responsable de la classe chaque année passée au lycée de Fujisaki pour rien. Comment pourrais-je laisser un élève relativement nouveau au lycée m'humilier de cette manière?

"Oooohhh...on dirait que quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin"

"Et bonjour à toi aussi Quatre" l'accueillé-je avec un petit sourire. Mon blond ami a l'air exceptionnellement pimpant aujourd'hui et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son physique particulièrement agréable. C'est drôle, mais je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un à prêter attention au physique de mes amis, mais depuis que qui vous savez est entré dans ma vie, je semble avoir acquis une capacité aiguë à remarquer le moindre détail. Comme, par exemple, je n'avais jamais remarqué que les lèvres de Quatre avaient ce mignon petit rictus quand il est sur le point de sourire, ou encore Trowa (qui vient juste de nous rejoindre, en vous le signalant) - OK j'ai toujours noté combien les mains de Trowa étaient belles. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il y a juste quelque chose qui me fascine à leur sujet. Et il y a aussi Wufei. Dieu! est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi beau le matin? Ses cheveux semblent traversés de légers reflets bleutés à la lumière du soleil et c'est vraiment tout aussi fascinnant à regarder.

Je remarque soudain qu'ils ont arrêté de parler entre eux et qu'ils sont en train de me fixer comme je les fixe en retour.

"Il est encore en train de planer", dit Wufei avec un rire sous cape.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que Duo t'a encore harcelé?" plaisante Trowa, et soudain ma relative bonne humeur est anéantie comme j'entends ce nom. Mon visage a du s'assombrir car ils se sont tous éclaircis la voix et ont commencé à marmonner quelque chose comme quoi ils devaient être à l'heure pour leurs cours. Je combats le besoin urgent de leur dire que nous sommes tous dans _la même_ foutue classe pour commencer, mais ils fuient pour leur survie et me laisse seul, debout au milieu du hall comme un lunatique.

"Bonjour, Heero!" Je me raidis et force un sourire sur mon visage comme je repère la personne qui m'a salué. C'est Hilde et sa blonde amie (je pense que c'est la vice présidente de mon fan club), Dorothy Catalonia qui se font un chemin pour parvenir à moi. Elles soulèvent une très grande banderole et avec le même sourire sur le visage, la pointe vers le plafond. Je lève la tête et me demande pourquoi je n'ai même pas remarqué cela quand je suis entré. Recouvrant entièrement les murs et apparemment tous les coins qu'il est possible d'atteindre, se trouvent des bannières avec mon nom et celui de Duo dessus.

"Votez pour Heero et Duo! Nos futurs présidents seniors!"

Hourra pour Heero! Hourra pour Duo!!'

'Qui de mieux nous représenter que deux canons!!'

'Alors, qu'en penses-tu? me demande Dorothy comme elle s'approche de moi. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds assortis à des sourcils fourchus, elle a inspiré la terreur à maints cœurs de jeunes-hommes - cela avant qu'ils n'aient reconnu en elle le tyrannique président du club de Kendo, bien entendu. Elle est pire quand elle aboie que quand elle mord.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire ce que je pense réellement quand Hilde m'interrompt avec un "Duo pense qu'elles sont géniales. Nous avons travaillé dur toute cette semaine pour les faire. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'aucun d'entre vous deux ne soit pas nommé président du conseil des élèves."

"Mais... il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul président, Hilde," expliqué-je aussi patiemment que possible. Ma main se resserre autour de la bandoulière de mon sac. La seule personne que je ne veux pas voir ce matin est en train de remonter le couloir. Il est flanqué par deux garçons de notre classe, mais je fixe mon regard obstinément sur Hilde et craque un sourire qui semble choquer la fille. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait jamais vu sourire avant. Et Quoi? Je crois même qu'elle rougit! Hum... mon sourire a-t-il autant de force?

_/Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu es même encore plus beau.../_

Arrrh! Pas encore!

"Oh, nous savons bien qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul président," réplique la brunette avec un clin-d'œil. "C'est pourquoi peut nous importe qui gagne..."

"Tant qu'il s'agit de l'un d'entre vous", finit Dorothy avec un geste de la main. "Relena a mené une rude campagne pour vous deux. Tu devrais la remercier, Heero."

Duo se rapproche. Agis de manière naturelle. Fais comme si ces deux filles sont les choses les plus fantastiques depuis l'invention du pain coupé. Mais, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?... Qu'est-ce que je...?

"Bonjour, mesdames!" vient le joyeux accueil familier qui fait que l'adrénaline fait bondir et rugir toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps. S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne s'arrête pas! S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne s'arrête pas! S'il te plais, ne t'arrêtes pas! Vas-t-en juste!

"Salut, Duo! Nous étions justement en train de montrer les banderoles que nous t'avions montrez plus tôt, à Heero. Je pense qu'il les aime bien. N'est-ce pas, Heero?"

"Je..."

Je peux sentir cinq paires d'yeux me traverser de part en part et j'avale ma salive avec difficulté ; je parviens à dire avec autant de calme que possible : "Elles ont l'air géantes. Vous avez fait toutes les deux un travail fantastique."

"Tu vois?" dit Hilde, avec un air excité, et tirant doucement sa compagne par le bras :" Allons les mettre dans la salle des profs. A plus tard, les garçons!"

"Wouah, on dirait vraiment que cette élection est dans la poche pour vous, les gars" commence à dire l'un des deux garçons, mais je ne prends pas la peine de l'écouter, je n'en ai pas même l'envie. Je suis sûr que mon visage doit être cramoisi là, car je ressens une incroyable chaleur à l'intérieur de moi. J'essaie de me rappeler mon plan de traiter Duo par le silence, et je prends une grande inspiration avant de tourner les talons et de m'éloigner. Je suppose que je devrais remercier ma bonne étoile qu'il n'ait pas essayé de me parler,car sinon je lui aurais dit ses quatre vérités.

Je tourne en direction des vestiaires et m'appuie promptement contre l'un des casiers. J'essaie de relâcher le souffle que je ne réalise même pas avoir retenu. Est-il directement derrière moi? M'a-t-il suivi? J'ai presque l'impression qu'il m'a suivi, mais je ne peux en être sûr. Et maintenant, après être resté cinq minutes là, comme un idiot, je réalise que Duo _ne va pas_ se montrer.

A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais? A ce qu'il me pourchasse et répète sa performance d'hier...

(humide, chaud, un délicieux péché)

...Quand je ne m'y attendais pas...

(nos langues s'affrontant, avec voracité, avec avidité)

...mon esprit qui supposait cela être un rêve...

(Nos corps désireux, languissants, au supplice)

Ah, merde! J'ai besoin d'une douche froide.

**Vendredi :**

Jeudi s'est avéré être une très grande déception...hum...une très grande satisfaction, après tout. Duo ne m'a pas ennuyé - ce qui a été une très bonne chose : Mr. Hayakawa (notre prof de math) m'a finalement félicité pour ne pas m'être trompé dans la résolution d'une équation algébrique... une fois encore.

Oh, j'oublie de mentionner que Duo s'assoit au dernier rang dans la salle. Naturellement, je suis devant et j'en suis soulagé. Bien sûr, cela ne m'empêche quand même pas de sentir le poids de son regard ou les regards dérobés que je lui jette ça et là. Parfois, il me surprend à le regarder et il me sourit ou me fait des clins d'œil me poussant à l'insulter intérieurement dans toutes les langues que je connais.

Nous ne nous sommes même pas parlés à l'arrêt de bus hier. Bon, il était plongé dans ses devoirs et j'ai pris le temps de lire (ouais, vrai) le livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque. J'ai été surpris qu'il n'ait pas mentionné 'la chose' qui s'est produite dans la classe l'autre jour, mais s'il veut faire comme si rien ne s'est passé, alors qui suis-je pour ramener cela sur le plateau?

Quoi que, je me sens un peu déçu qu'il ne l'ait pas mentionné. Je veux dire... ça ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'en souvienne? Quant à moi, je n'ai pas oublié une seule seconde de l'incident. C'est un miracle si je ne me retrouve pas à fixer sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvre pour dire quelque chose.

Mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, je commence à sentir une peur froide remonter furtivement le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Demain, c'est la soirée de Relena ; celle où Duo et moi devrons nous rendre en tant que couple. Du diable si mon estomac ne se retourne pas plus d'un million de fois et si je ne sens pas le trac monter à cet instant.

C'est à peine si je sens le goût de ce que je mange tandis que j'écoute les quatre - oui, vous m'avez bien entendu - les quatre bavarder par dessus notre déjeuner. Duo, bien entendu s'était vu forcé de se joindre à nous chaque jour à l'insistance des autres. Je ne pouvais rien dire pour refuser sa présence, et manger tout seul lui aurait juste donné une occasion de plus de m'humilier.

"Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la dernière soirée organisée par Relena?" dit doucement Trowa en tirant plutôt bruyamment sur son jus d'orange. "C'était génial"

"C'est l'euphémisme de l'année!" répond Quatre dans un rire, tandis qu'il se penche et se rapproche de Duo comme s'il espère que ses mots pénétreraient d'autant mieux dans la tête du natté. "Elle avait fait mettre des animaux vivants et d'autres chose sur sa pelouse. Elle avait invité le groupe de rock le plus cool à venir jouer, et je peux te dire que la nourriture était abondante."

"Heero a tellement mangé qu'il lui a vomi dessus quand plus tard, elle est venue lui demander de danser avec elle" intervient Wufei et je peux sentir le rouge envahir mes joues alors qu'ils se mettent tous à rire à ce souvenir.

Mais je ne prends pas la peine de soulever la tête et continue à pousser ma nourriture vers le bords de l'assiette. Plus que celui des autres, j'entends le rire de Duo. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis habitué à entendre mes amis rire tout le temps ; mais le rire de Duo est différent. Je ne peux pas bien expliquer pourquoi, mais il vous donne envie de le rejoindre, sans raison particulière. C'est un rire contagieux, je suppose, et il me fait me sentir... tout chose.

"Est-ce que Heero est un bon danseur?" demande-t-il subitement, et je peux sentir le morceau de poulet que j'avais finalement placé dans ma bouche emprunter le mauvais chemin. Je commence à m'étouffer et Wufei me frappe distraitement dans le dos tandis qu'il répond :

"Oh, il est bon... quand il est suffisamment ivre et détendu."

"Alors, je n'ai qu'à le faire boire pour le faire bien danser?"

"Haha! Bonne chance pour savoir qui va corser le punch comme ils l'ont fait l'année dernière!"

Je suis en train de suffoquer et Wufei est bon pour me jeter au sol s'il continue à me frapper le dos de cette manière. Parfois, je me dis qu'il ne connaît pas lui-même sa propre force.

"ça... ça va..." respiré-je bruyamment tout en tâtonnant à la recherche d'un verre d'eau... n'importe quoi de liquide!

"Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Heero?"

"Je..." Mes mains trouvent un verre et sans plus penser, je le lève jusqu'à mes lèvres et l'engloutit, tel un assoiffé. Whouh! Je me sens un peux mieux là.

"Aaah, c'est tellement romantique."

'Qu'est ce qui est tellement romantique?' Je cligne des yeux et les regarde le sourcil relevé ; je me demande pourquoi ils ont tous l'air de se moquer de moi. Duo tousse alors et lève le verre vide avec un sourire.

"J'allais le boire, Heero"

OH, magnifique! je viens juste de terminer le verre de limonade de Duo et maintenant... qui sait ce qu'ils vont en penser? Pas que je m'en soucie.

"Je vais aller le remplir à nouveau pour toi" dis-je rapidement tandis que je tends la main vers le verre.

"C'est bon. Je l'ai," répond-il. Mais je prends un air renfrogné et place ma main autour du verre comme pour le défier de me refuser l'opportunité de lui rendre sa foutue boisson.

"J'ai dis que j'allais y aller, Duo", dis-je à travers un sourire crispé, mais avec une surprise toute intérieure, il me renvoie un sourire identique au mien et réplique tout aussi froidement.

"C'est juste une stupide boisson, Heero. Je sais où est la fontaine. Je peux le remplir moi-même.

"Je l'ai bu, je le remplis"

"Ne te dérange-pas. J'ai celui-là."

"J'ai vais le faire Duo. arrête de te faire ta putain de tête de mule et laisse-moi le faire!"

"Regardez qui parle. Si tu n'avais pas la tête dans le cul la plupart du temps, alors peut-être serais-tu capable de remarquer que tout le monde n'est pas la pour te gâcher la vie!"

"Oh, c'est vrai ça? Et je suppose que le diable ne t'as pas envoyé dans cette école pour ruiner ma soi-disant vie, non plus? Merci, c'est grâce à toi si je suis dans un tel merdier!"

"Tu es dans un tel merdier? _Tu es_ dans un tel merdier?! C'est moi qui suis en train de te poursuivre comme un pauvre abruti! Ne vois-tu donc pas ce qui est tellement évident, Monsieur Je-veux-tellement-être-le président-que-j'en-ai-rien-à-battre-du-reste?"

"Pour ton information, j'ai été dans ce lycée depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et je pense avoir tous les droits d'être le président du conseil des lycéens! Si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie, toute cette affaire aurait été dans le sac. Je prie ce putain de ciel de ne t'avoir jamais rencontré!"

Et ces mots aussitôt sortis de ma bouche, je sens comme un poids lourd me tomber sur l'estomac. Je me sens mal. Incroyablement mal, et plein de remords, tandis que je vois ses traits si beaux pâlir pour un moment, et cet indéniable éclair de peine qui traverse ses yeux expressifs. Je sais que notre petit éclat est la cause d'une scène et que tous nous regardent à nouveau, mais rien de cela ne compte à mes yeux. J'ai blessé Duo, terriblement blessé.

"Duo, je ne..."

"Je pense que je n'ai plus faim," dit-il avec un sourire forcé tandis qu'il se dresse sur ces pieds et attrape son plateau. Il fait un signe à l'intention des autres et, sans un regard en arrière, se faufile entre les élèves qui se sont arrêtés pour nous observer. Aussitôt qu'il a quitté la cafétéria, les murmures commencent et je ne peux que grogner et plonger la tête dans mes mains de désarroi. Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Qu'est ce que _je vais bien pouvoir_ faire?!

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller le trouver et de t'excuser" dit calmement Quatre comme il me presse doucement l'épaule. "Ou sinon..."

Une légère toux l'interrompt et avant que je le sache, je sens des bras minces mais forts m'entourer les épaules. Je lève la tête pour lancer un regard vide au visage de Relena. Oh, bien sûr, elle sourit, mais derrière ce sourire, je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas particulièrement ravie de ce dont elle vient d'être témoin.

"Heero traverse juste une tempête émotionnelle, pas vrai Heero?"

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi lui répondre.

"Tu vois," continue-t-elle. Je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cette réponse après tout. "Tu vois, avoir une relation, et spécialement une relation aussi mouvementée et torride que la vôtre, ce n'est que naturel si vous avez des problèmes à régler, pas vrai?"

Elle me presse légèrement l'épaule et je peux voir dans ces yeux un éclair d'avertissement.

Maintenant, pourquoi n'es-tu pas un gentil garçon et ne vas-tu pas trouver Duo, OK? Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de t'attendre..." . Elle s'incline vers moi et me murmure rapidement à l'oreille. "Tu le trouveras sûrement là-bas. Maintenant, vas." Et après avoir déposé un léger sur ma joue, elle s'éloigne avec un groupe d'une dizaine de filles marchant derrière elle comme une petite armée.

Quelques huit minutes et demie plus tard, je me retrouve debout devant les larges portes avec "Sortie de secours" écrit dessus.

_/Il s'assoit toujours sur les escaliers derrière les portes de sortie de secours. Je crois que c'est sa tanière secrète.../_

J'ai également une tanière secrète : les salles de classe après les cours. Tout le monde est en droit d'avoir un endroit où il aime se retrouver seul, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé Duo en avoir un. Mais ce qui est pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots pour lui parler, même si je le rencontre face à face. Que puis-je faire dans cette situation? Je ne peux pas juste marcher jusqu'à lui et lui dire 'Écoute Embrassons-nous et faisons la paix;' Malheureusement, aussi tentant que cela sonne, je doute grandement qu'il veuille même voir mon visage, et encore moins m'embrasser.

Mais il n'est pas temps de rester là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort . J'ai juste à prendre l'initiative et...

_Clic _

Ma tête tourne rapidement vers la droite et l'espace d'un instant, mon esprit semble ne pas enregistrer ce qu'il voit. Je sais où mènent ces portes. elles conduisent aux salles où son stockés les dossiers et les archives du lycée. C'est un niveau ou très peu d'élèves sont autorisés à se rendre et où seulement quelques uns (ou plutôt l'élite) sont envoyés pour récupérer des informations importantes. Alors, que diable fait-_il_ là?!

Je grince des dents et marche vers sa silhouette accroupie. Il ne se préoccupe même pas de cacher ou de reconnaître ma présence, mais au lieu de cela, il continue de glisser la petite épingle à cheveux noire dans la serrure, ce avec une concentration qui est plutôt intrigante à observer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire?" Je demande finalement après deux minutes à regarder le sommet de sa tête.

"Ssssh! J'ai presque réussi..."

"Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête?!" Et moi, pourquoi suis-je en train de murmurer? "Ceci est un lieu hautement classifié et si tu es pris...!"

"Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu ne m'as jamais vu," réplique-t-il avec un sourire

"Tu es fou! Tu n'arriveras jamais à ouvrir cette porte..."

Un clic plus bruyant se fait entendre et avec un petit tour de la clinche, il ouvre la porte sus-nommée et sourit de satisfaction. Je le regarde replacer l'épingle dans ses cheveux et je suis sûr de rester bouche bée d'admiration et d'ennui. Ce type est un foutu criminel!

"Qui es-tu?" demandé-je finalement avec froideur tandis que je bloque la porte pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. "Dis-moi maintenant qui tu es, Duo Maxwell." Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort tandis que je plonge avec défiance les yeux dans la profondeur de son regard amusé. Finalement, il exhale un long soupir de martyre et fronce soudain les soucils, me prenant complètement par surprise.

"En réalité, je suis un agent secret du FBI et j'ai été envoyé ici pour enquêter sur une récente montée des fraudes dans les résultats des étudiants aux examens. Je n'étais pas supposé révéler mon identité avant que les investigations ne soient menées à termes, mais maintenant que tu as tout découvert, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te tuer."

Il plonge la main dans la poche de sa veste et je pense que mon esprit s'est complètement déconnecté, tandis qu'un irrésistible sentiment de choc, d'incrédulité, de peur et pourtant d'une déception amère, que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté jusque là semble me paralyser le corps. Il a l'air dangereux . Ses yeux sont sombres et impitoyables. Il va sortir son arme (Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment il a réussi à entrer une telle arme dans le lycée dans un premier lieu) et il va...

"Bang. Te voilà mort."

Je lance un regard incrédule au doigt qui pointe vers moi et avant de pouvoir me contrôler, je me jette sur lui les mains tendues dans l'intention de s'enrouler autour de sa gorge.

Ce foutu enfoiré s'est payé ma tête! Et moi qui pensait avoir fait une brèche dans la sécurité nationale, ou un truc du genre. Je vais lui botter royalement le cul...

"Dépêche-toi, quelqu'un vient!"

Et avant même que je ne puisse réfléchir, il me pousse dans la pièce qu'il vient juste d'ouvrir et avec prudence mais rapidement, referme la porte derrière lui. Le doux cliquetis de la serrure en train de se verrouiller à nouveau nous laisse dans une obscurité totale. Alors que j'essaie de me relever du sol (l'abruti m'a projeté à terre), je lâche un petit cri de surprise quand je sens son poids au dessus de moi.

Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma peau et je ne peux que frissonner en réponse. Je sais qu'il va me falloir encre plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir ajuster ma vue à l'obscurité, mais du diable si mon corps ne danse pas le tango tandis que je sens son membre dur contre le mien.

Quelqu'un gémit et j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas moi.

"Et maintenant" viennent les mots rauques qui semblent dégouliner de pure sexe, et je sens ses mains se mouvoir doucement derrière moi. "Il est temps pour nous de jouer à un petit jeu, Heero..."

Et un chapitre de plus, un.

Suis allée le rechercher au fin fond de l'espace celui-là.

J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire que j'ai été occupée par un projet des plus constructifs, mais la réalité est toute autre : j'étais plongée dans mon loisir favori : La Méditation métaphysique, ou plus communément appelée Procrastination. Et dans ces cas là, je ne vois pas le temps passer XD

Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme dirait mon voisin... en fait, nan...lui, il dirait plutôt jamais...

Bref, aucune excuse valable à ce délai.

Comme toujours commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenus.

See you soon... maybe ;]

Lill


End file.
